Silent words of love,pain, and parting
by LadyMacabre
Summary: I stare into his eyes while he stares at mine, one look, one smile. We need not words to speak to one another our eyes speak what we cannot say aloud in the presence of others. Zabuza and Haku fic


_Title Silent Words Of Love Pain And Parting_

_Rating K+ Tragedy/Angst_

a/n i know haku had his back turned to zabuza when he died but please baer with me its all part of the story...thanks enjoy reading and dont forget to leave me a review :)

Zabuza:

_I watch before my eyes as the child I love die_

_He ran so quickly to shield me from the attack of my enemy_

_Using his own body to protect me_

_I numbed myself quickly_

_And remarked casually_

_That once again he has proved useful to me_

_Good job Haku my tool_

* * *

Yet inside I feet as if it was my own heart that was bleeding

_From the attack the enemy made savagely_

_I cried inside when I met his eyes full of pain and misery_

_Which he bore quietly and patiently_

_Trying to disguise it with his smiles_

* * *

I stare into his eyes while he stares at mine

_One look, one smile_

_We need not words to speak to one another_

_Our eyes say what we cannot speak at the presence of others_

_His eyes speak to me pleadingly_

__

* * *

Haku:

Will you forgive me for failing thee you have been so kind to me?

_**Your enemies are to strong for me to defeat**_

_**So this is the only thing I can do for you**_

_**But it will have to do**_

* * *

Zabuza:

To which I reply likewise silently

_You have done enough more than I could ever ask of you_

_Just your company by my side to lighten my road of exile is enough for me_

_It is I who must ask for forgiveness_

_For using you as my tool to reap glory_

_Will you forgive me?"_

_with that he smiled and shook his head ever so slightly _

* * *

_**Haku:**_

_**All was done willingly**_

_**And this is not enough for me**_

_**To repay you for giving my a purpose to live**_

_**And for loving me dearly as if I was your own son**_

_**Your only friend**_

_**Smiling brightly at my surprise**_

* * *

**The blood of others I shed mercilessly to bring you glory**

_**Your dream**_

_**Now I also shed mine to fulfill that dream**_

_**Because that is also my dream**_

_**You triumphant**_

* * *

**All I leave to you now**

_**It hurts too much you see and now I feel sleepy**_

_**Death is beside me**_

_**But he must wait for I will not go willingly**_

_**No not now**_

_**Let him wait some more**_

* * *

_Zabuza:_

_Then go _

_I urged gently_

_Go to sleep and rest your tired body_

_What hinders you from leaving?_

_Is it fear of what your fate shall be?_

* * *

Do not worry damnation is not what you will meet

_I know that the Gods shall pardon thee_

_O sweet child in Heaven above it will be nothing but sweet serenity_

* * *

An unknown stubbornness filled his eyes

_Telling me that he will not leave_

_**My life and this pain I shall bear**_

_**Until you promise me that at the gates of Heaven we shall meet**_

_**So we may enter together and spend our eternity with one another**_

* * *

Zabuza:

Foolish child I said sadly

_That I cannot promise thee_

_In Heaven there is no place for a demon like me_

* * *

Let go now of the little life you hold on to

_Let go of the pain inside you_

_Let go of the cold wind that surrounds you_

_Go to sleep_

_Please child, do it for the Demon that pleads to thee_

* * *

Slowly, slowly I saw the light fade form his eyes

_And knew that he was finally leaving_

_Even though it was unwittingly_

* * *

**Haku:**

**If they allow me, the Gods above**

_**His eyes hopeful**_

_**I will not enter heaven without thee**_

_**At thy death I shall come and take thee**_

_**And guide thee to a place**_

_**Where we can stay for all eternity**_

_**It will neither be Heaven nor Hell**_

_**But at least we will be together**_

_**Then we will be happy**_

**

* * *

**

Zabuza:

Child can such a thing be?

_A demon and a tainted angel_

_Together for eternity_

* * *

**Haku:**

**I do not know** was his reply

**"_But one thing I am certain_**

_**I would rather forsake the joys of heaven**_

_**And roam the nether world forever if we cannot be together"**_

**

* * *

**

Zabuza:

Now I saw the life in his eyes

_Was nothing but a faint glimmer_

_Flickering like a fading light_

_I love you! I cried now_

_Not caring if my enemy heard me_

_To which he nodded to_

_Already too weak to speak_

* * *

His eyes never left mine

_And mine never left his_

_Even after the end they still gazed at me_

_Each one basked in the eyes of the other hoping that that moment would never end, hoping that they would never have to say goodbye and part forever_

_The eyes I stare into are now blank_

_They no longer speak of love_

_Of sadness_

_Of pain_

_Of parting_

_They're lifeless now like his body_

_Now I weep the tears_

_I have long repressed and concealed_

_For I did not wish to cause him any more grief at his leaving_

* * *

Dying I lay at the feet of my enemy

_Who was so kind as to lay me beside thee_

_O child will though come for me?_

_Will the gods above allow thee?_

* * *

O sweet child

_How I wish to go to where though shall be _

_But can such things be_

_Earnestly in my heart I pray it could be_

* * *

It snows how strange

_In a summer eve_

_Are you crying Haku from above?_

* * *

Snow falls on your face

_Melting to form to what looks like tears_

_Don't cry Haku_

_If I cannot join you_

_If the Gods did not allow you_

_It is enough for me to lie beside you_

_Do not mourn sweet child for I love you_

_And will never forget you my little friend_


End file.
